


Alexandrite

by frostedroyaltea



Series: Speak of the Devil AU [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Backstory, Blood, Character Death, Character Study, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, OOC character, One Shot, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Slash, Prequel, Russian Mafia, Short, Short One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea
Summary: a short backstory for the Ivan in the speak of the devil series_______________________________________________________________What happened was blurred, hazy, seen in flashes.Blood spreading across his parent's chests.Thuds as their bodies hit the floor.Bright flashes as the guns went off and they searched his house.
Series: Speak of the Devil AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810366
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Alexandrite

"Vanya." Ivan looked up from his drawing. "Go up to your room. Just for a moment is all."

"Yes, Papa." Ivan ran up the stairs to his room. He cringed when his parents yelling voices filtered into his room. The wood muffled their voices but he knew what they were arguing about. Or he had a rough idea. He heard his name and went to the vent to listen. 

"- and what happens when they follow through with their threats? What'll happen to Vanya?"

"We'll figure something out. And they're just threats. If they want it they need us alive."

Ivan didn't know who the people his parents talked about were. He understood they were bad though, and that they threatened his parents. They sounded like bullies to his young mind.

It finally happened, five years later, when Ivan had just entered secondary school. 

It was already late, already dark outside. People came into their house, shouting. What happened was blurred, hazy, seen in flashes. 

Blood spreading across his parents chests.

Thuds as their bodies hit the floor. 

Bright flashes as the guns went off and they detached his house.

Ivan ran outside, sobbing. He stumbled through the bushes and fell to the ground when something hit his leg. The pain hit a second later. It reminded him of the time he accidentally touched a hot coal though this time the pain radiated from somewhere inside his leg. 

Ivan stood, attempted to take a step and crumbled to the ground. He cried out and prayed the men didn't hear him.

Ivan woke up in a hospital. His parents were dead. He was alone with nowhere to go. 

He ended up staying with a distant cousin's family whom he had almost forgotten.

He had to switch schools and move far from everyone, and everything, he knew.

It was just one more cut, one more bruise, on his already broken spirit. He couldn't sleep at night, flinching at meaningless, harmless, noises. When it got bad he would let silent tears fall and would wish with all his being that it didn't happen, that be could change it, that this was just a twisted dream his mind conjured while fever ravaged his body.

The bad men never came for him. At least he had that to be thankful for. 

Ivan's cousins moved shortly after he turned thirteen. They wouldn't be taking him with them. If there was a reason he never heard it. 

He ended back at the agency. There was no one for him, nowhere for him to go. He was sent to an orphanage where he was to stay until whatever would happen… happened.

Ivan still jumped at loud noises and still woke up drenched in sweat and feeling his heart pounding, when he was told a year later that he had a foster family waiting for him in America. 

Before leaving Ivan went to visit his parents. Behind him, he left flowers and a promise to return, someday.


End file.
